The present invention relates to a superconductor manufacturing method and a superconductor manufactured by the method and, more particularly, to an oxide superconductor of lamellar perovskite type and a manufacturing method of the same having extremely high critical temperature and critical current density as compared with conventional alloy superconductors or intermetallic compound superconductors.
In recent years, superconducting materials having superconducting characteristics in a temperature range equal to or above the liquid nitrogen temperature have been developed. These superconducting materials are considered to be applicable to various uses including Josephson devices, superconducting memory devices, superconducting quantum interference devices (SQUID), superconducting magnets, superconducting electric power transmission lines and superconducting power generators. It is desirable from the practical point of view that the superconductor has a critical current density as high as possible, as well as a critical temperature as high as possible.
The currently available oxide superconductors include A-B-Cu-O materials wherein A represents one of elements of the group IIIa in the periodic table such as Sc, Y, La and the like, and B represents one of elements of the group IIa in the periodic table such as Be, Sr, Ba and the like. For example, the A-B-Cu-O materials include an La-Sr-Cu-O material or a Y-Ba-Cu-O material. In these superconducting materials, A is a single element selected from the group IIIa in the periodic table, and B is a single element selected from the group IIa in the periodic table.